Lancelot and Elaine
by Saffron Yellow
Summary: Long poem based on the story of Lancelot and Elaine


Lancelot and Elaine

Now is the evening of the day

Now slowly tolls the chapel bells

The ringing of the Angelus

Begins a solemn litany

From mournful lips of penitents

With distant sounds of chapel bells

The fisherman is called to shore

The shepherd back from the fields

The miller from his work to dine

Now is the evening of the day

The splendor of the setting sun

Plays on the blonde stone chapel wall

And on the heavy pillars too

In broken tones of rose and gold

Borne by the light passed through stained glass

From this comes forth the jeweled scene

The innocent Bath-Sheba sits

Prepared to bathe in her lithe pool

Undressed, but clothed in David's stare

His guilty gaze falls on her flesh

Robes her apple breasts and willow legs

With scarlet cloak of naked lust

Now is the evening of the day

The sun sets on the good and bad

Both saints and sinners feel it pass

As muted tones of grey and blue

Adorn the prophet Micah there

As owl and dragon stand with him

As he laments his nameless sins

Alone within the wilderness

With tear stained thoughts and mournful words

Now is the evening of the day

Now at the altar kneels the lost

A lonely penitent in prayer

Her guides, a row of marble saints

Their sorrowful eyes set on her

Five struggled sinners like herself

She kneels beseeching them for aid

The leftmost is Saint Monica

Her eyes are tears with sorrows full

Of bitter memories, her son

He was her cross and Christ's triumph

Saint Monica please pray for us

Saint Augustine stands on her right

The weight of sin still bares on him

His shoulders burdened from that life

The godless man turned man of God

Philosopher of Christ the King

Saint Augustine please pray for us

While in the center stands the pearl

The queen of heaven and of earth

A thousand sorrows pierced her heart

Her tears well for her blameless son

Who bore the blame for many men

Oh holy Mary, pray for us

And on her right, Saint Barbara

Whose beauty shines forth from the stone

With laughing eyes and flowing hair

That beauty was to be her ruin

That ruin, salvation in the end

She'd not renounce her faith in Christ

Though long her father threatened her

She would not yoke her will to his

At last he locked her in a tower

Until she met her risen king

Saint Barbara please pray for us

And on the right stands bold Saint George

The patron saint of this chapel's land

A sterling knight who boldly fought

And bravely slew the fierce dragon

He saved a princess from its claws

The king, her father, vowed reward

But coins and crowns Saint George spurned

He sought but one thing for the deed

Just that the people change their heart

Convert unto a faith in Christ

They found a greater treasure thus

Elaine the chapel's penitent

With mournful lips had said these words

Her child like prayers to childhood saints

Elaine would spend her evenings here

As dying daylight streaked her hair

And made it turn a lustrous gold

Her braids appeared as metal work

Cascading gold flowed down her back

Her eyes were like a sun set sea

The clear and calm that evening brings

The sparkle of the fading light

Were all brought forth in her blue eyes

Elaine was dressed in finery

Befitting to her princess state

With pearls set on her ears and throat

Her flowing gown of indigo

Still clutched and cloaked her gorgeous form

She wore a web of gossamer

Her crown, she wore by Saint Paul's ban

She seemed the portrait of a maid

And yet her belly's subtle swell

Revealed that she was maid no more

And though the prayers passed on her lips

Her heart was not in these words

Instead it dwelled upon her love

She loved the bold Sir Lancelot

Though he was now forever gone

His love for her had been too brief

But her love had remained profound

As constant as the stars of night

The threads of light which lovers wear

Not static shells, they change in time

(Though in their season they return)

But always hung in midnights sky

So was Elaine's heart always gone

Joined with her love at Camelot

She thought of nothing else but him

She saw him in Saint George's stead

She heard his voice play in the wind

She thought of him when she did walk

Beneath the pines to be alone

With but her thoughts of Lancelot

For he was handsome like the sun

That burned so bright in summer's days

It was that summer sun that shone

The day when she had first spied him

She had gone riding through the lands

Belonging to her father's house

He was the king of this north land

She rode upon her favorite mare

A lily horse with amber eyes

She placed her hands upon its neck

She rode side saddled as was taught

Her by her nurse, demure fashion

A train of handmaids followed her

They rode across the open plain

Through farmer's fields and to the trees

The apple orchard, then in bloom

The apple blossom's ivory

Twirled slowly on the summer's breeze

In gentle cycles to the ground

Within this storm of summer's snow

Elaine had spied a white stallion

That's tethered to an apple tree

She slowed her horse down to a walk

And drew up close to the lone horse

Beside the horse she saw a man

Asleep beneath the branch's shade

He seemed to hold a giant's height

His hair spun in the gentle breeze

Like flax flown by the threshers flail

His broad chest slowly rose and fell

In gentle breaths of deep repose

And yet his tunic creviced such

Which did betray his mammoth strength

Elaine had stopped when she saw him

Her mouth went dry as she did gasp

And lay her hand across her heart

Her maids had snuck behind her then

They aped her motions and all gasped

To see such vision lying there

Though they had seen many knights

In tournaments where they fought fierce

Or in their dreams where they loved dear

Never had they seen such a man

He seemed a lion in his sleep

Yet like a flower of the field

So handsome was his countenance

Together they all crept away

And finally when they'd gone far

So they'd be out of his earshot

They all broke out in giggled words

Their voices rose up as a gale

Their chatter was of naught but him

They thought he was a noble knight

So lordly was his countenance

He must have been a knight errant

Who traveled through this barren land

To right the wrongs, protect the poor

And serve the lovely maid from harm

They rode back to the castle gate

Desire filled the hearts of all

Each went into her own daydream

Elaine imagined she was held

Locked in a tower, like her own

Her captor was a fierce ogre

His cruel minions were her guards

They stood with battle axes drawn

Preventing her escape from there

And stopping any rescue too

Or so they thought unto themselves

But in the distance dust rode up

At first on the horizons edge

As if a fog that rolled to shore

And swallowed whole an empty beach

It was the knight that she had seen

He wore a suit of armor now

His helmet did disguise his face

And yet Elaine knew it was he

She dreamt he was her champion

His horse stood still before the foe

And he lowered his lance to charge

He ran the wicked guardsmen down

The ogre came to challenge him

He held a hefty club in hand

Elaine began to tremble then

And wondered if her knight could win

Prevail against this stalwart fore

She saw no quiver in his form

No shudder of fear passed through him

Elaine's heart raced as though a brook

Cascading down a sudden drop

He charged and with his vicious lance

Had caught the monster at the throat

The ogre crumpled in a heap

Elaine then felt her heart well up

And overflow with boundless love

As down he battered the heavy door

Then she was free and yet a slave

Her chains were not of iron made

Instead of thought and feeling wrought

As so she collapsed in his arms

And felt his strength surrounding her

He picked her up and carried her

Outside unto his waiting horse

Elaine had often daydreamed this

A thousand times she'd thought of it

In idle hours or late at night

When all the castle was asleep

Within the shelter of her room

But now her hero had a face

The visage of the knight she'd seen

As she retired to her room

To be alone with her desires

How sweet the swooning dreams of girls

How frustrating to have lost him

She cursed her lack of bravery

Were she but bold enough to wake

Her dreamt of knight beneath the tree

With cough or kiss, she blushed at that

Her dreams surpassed her modesty

And so she spent her idle hours

Until the subtle evening came

Her maids came to her chamber then

As breathless as if they had run

A distant race to bring her news

For gossip filled the palace halls

The servants whispered of a knight

As tall and fair as had been seen

With hair as blonde as fields of flax

And stronger than a team of mules

He's from the court of Camelot

And asked the king to lodge the night

Which, by the laws of chivalry

It was the duty of the king

To let him lodge within the walls

For as long as he needed to

Before he went forth on his quest.

Her father was a noble lord

And had fulfilled his duty there

Could not this stranger be their knight?

The handsome man who slept that day

Elaine dismissed the idle tale

As gossip spread by waggish tongue

Perhaps a footman heard the tale

From her hand maids and made a sport

To play upon their sweet desire

Yet hidden in her heart she hoped

The story would be proven true

She thought of nothing but the knight

And longed to see her unknown love

To know this knight as well she could

And so an endless hour passed

Before the time for dinner came

The banquet on the table lay

The fragrant carcasses of quail

As succulent spit roasted lamb

A river built of loaves or bread

A mountain of butter lay there too

A field of summer fruits spread out

In dazzling shades of black and red

Despite the bounty of the land

Lay out while wretched people starved

Elaine could find no appetite

The still life of the foods was dull

Instead a feast made for her eyes

She found before her that dreamt knight

Next to her father sat in flesh

She took her place away from him

Yet craned her neck to bring him near

She stared at him throughout the meal

As if a mystic in a trance

She gathered every word of his

And treasured it as golden coins

Are valued in a miser's hands

Her coin was called Sir Lancelot

He's from the court of Camelot

All ate and drank their fill that eve

(Except Elaine who could not sate

Her appetite for Lancelot)

They sat there through the setting sun

And crept on them the candle hours

The king pressed Lancelot to tell

A tale of his adventures to them

"Oh no" the knight said modestly

"I'm sure your nobles would not care

To hear a story so poor as mine

I am a knight, I've done my part

In service to my liege and lord"

The king replied "Sir Lancelot

Your name rings famous through the land

Your daring feats of arms renown

I do not wish to sleep, not yet

Tell us a tale of bravery

Or of romance to set the hearts

Of ladies aflame tonight

The Queen then served him with a scowl

For such an ill placed jibe as such

But Lancelot had smiled at that

And stood up from his honored place.

"Some years ago, when spring first bloomed

I sallied forth, a knight errant

My cousin Lionel by my side

He'd recently been made a knight

And so he went to prove his strength

Sir Lionel had been raised as I

Beneath the waves; the turquoise court

Where lived the Lady of the Lake

So odd a place my boyhood home

That all the monster I've seen since

Have seemed but trifles when compared

Beneath the waves strange creatures dwell

And hold their business at her court

Ambassadors from distant lands

Would come to pay their rich respects

The goblin king, the fairy lords

Would make her gifts of gold and gems

The lady loves those baubles dear

For they'll not tarnish in the lake

Or rust until they're shadows black

As precious wood or silver will

Sometimes Queen Mab will pay a call

Arrayed in gossamer and silk

A train of fairies follow her

A thousand creatures all bizarre

I knew that Lionel would not quake

No matter what we came against

No dragon, giant, or dread foe

Would cause my cousins heart to quake

We went until midsummer's day

At noon I thought I'd take a nap

Beneath the shade of apple trees

Sir Lionel said he'd stay and watch

But when I woke I found him gone

And I was not beneath the sun

But on a mammoth four post bed

With mammoth flying canopy

And heavy spreads of colored wool

The floor was set with brilliant rugs

Ones woven by the infidel

The wealth of Persia, on the floor

In burning reds and sapphire blue

The chamber bathed in subtle scents

Of hyacinth and lavender

And on the maple paneled walls

Hung heavy woven tapestries

Of Cleopatra there enthralled

Held in the arms of Anthony

Embraced as lovers moved to kiss

But fettered in the moment's chains

Despite the rich, profuse display

I didn't find my arms or clothes

My armor and my horse were gone

I sat upright there in the bed

Unclothed but for the quilt on top

As I was in this confused state

The chamber door swung open hence

Four Queens entered the chamber next

As fresh and fair as any rose

The shortest moved in front of them

And smiled before addressing me

'Don't be afraid, Sir Lancelot

The four of us were riding by

When we saw you beneath a tree

Asleep without a guard in sight

The four of us were smitten then

So with the aid of sorcery

I carried you here in your sleep

And stripped you of your rude effects

To see your beauty blossom full'

A subtle smirk played on her lips

The jibe she laid amused her such

She cleared her throat and then went on

'Though all of us would love you dear

Yet sense dictates one can have you

So now I ask you to make your choice

Which queen shall be your mistress fair?

Who shall you serve, oh handsome knight?'

She pointed to one on her right

'This is the queen of Northern Wales

See how her body swells and curves

As womanly as you could want

With burnet hair and deep brown eyes

Would not your nights be sweet with her?'

The queen gave me a sweet shy smile

As natural as Eve she seemed

'Maybe you'd prefer Eastland's queen

This flaxen girl with rosy cheeks

See how her eyes sparkle like gems

She giggles like a morning thrush

Would she not bring you sweetest delight?'

That queen then gave a sudden laugh

Her hand moved to her crimson lips

She seemed as sweet as Mab herself

'Or she Queen of the Isles, so tall

She's every inch a regal queen

Imperious she bears herself

Would you not serve her joyously?

Her auburn hair and ruby lips

Will make men envy you much more'

That queen gave a gentle bow

As gracious as a queen should be

'Or would you rather me, I am

Morgan la Fay, you know my name

I am King Arthur's half-sister

I am petite, I know that's so

I cannot match in stature these

But still my heart is filled with love

I shall bring you much dear delight

If you would stoop to choose my hand'

If truth be told," broke Lancelot,

"Morgan la Fay was fairest there

She's short, but dark and beautiful

With jade like eyes and raven hair

I was bewildered at this speech

So wondrous made were all four queens

Morgan had done them justice there

When she had called them beautiful

A field of flowers before me

And yet I dared not pluck but one

'Fair Queen' I said, 'I thank you dears

For many men who'd kill for this

To see this banquet set for him

But well you know I cannot dine

For minstrels' songs tell of my love

Of Guinevere, my liege's wife

I'll love no other, only her

I'll give no kisses but to her

Away from her I'll sleep alone

If Aphrodite came to me

And offered herself here and now

I'd tell her 'no' for Guinevere

Her love is more to me than gold

Then all the pearls sunk in the sea

I value her caress more dear

Than any trove of jewels or gems

Though beautiful you women are

I shall not sacrifice her love'

Morgan, it's said, is like a rose

A gorgeous thing with wicked thorns

Just touch her and you'll feel her sting

Spurn her and she shall lash you harsh.

'You fool' she spat in rage at me

'To sacrifice all of our loves

For your adulterous deceit

Your liege's wife, how noble you

Such deeds in service to your king

You serve him with lances thrusts

What knight shall save the king from you?

I am a sorceress, you know

You'll not escape these castle walls

You'll spend your lonely days in here

With your chaste honor still in tact

Dream of the love you could have known

For dreams shall be your only friend'

Her fury grew and spread as flames

The other queens backed slow away

Until she spun and bared her claws

Then they all ran from the room

She stormed off in a wicked mood

And through the night I heard her rave

As she threw chairs and bottles hard

Against the wall I heard them break

She had become a tigress then

As anger took a hold of her

So I lay sleepless through the night

And thanked God I'd not chosen her

In time her temper's gale did die

And so I got moments of sleep

With the new day the servants came

And brought me breakfast, simple fare

But clothing was not brought to me

I draped myself the best I could

With blankets taken from the bed

I tried to look for means to leave

The windows would not budge an inch

The door was latched with unseen beam

It seemed that Morgan's Magic held

I was a prisoner in there

Three days I spent in that state

A miserable man, so bored

I sat and dreamt of Guinevere

Her visage made that prison sweet

And I would suffer all for her

On the third day, when it was noon,

The door creaked open to my shock

In snuck the Queen of Northern Wales

She blushed to see me in that state

The blanket couldn't conceal

As much as modesty dictates

'Oh Lancelot' she greeted me

'I know I've caused you misery

We did not know how deep your love

But when you spoke of Guinevere

I felt remorse, your lady sweet

She is so fortunate that queen

To have a constant lover, you

I cannot help but envy her

But I'll not cause her further grief

I've laid your armor in the hall

Your sword is slung there as well

Your horse is tethered at the gate

Go down the hall and to your right

Fly north unto my father's house

He shall be glad to welcome you

For he's at war with a dread knight

Sir Turquin, tyrant of his fief

Who wants to rule all Wales alone'

I swiftly donned my armor then

And took my wicked sword in hand

I looked out at the empty hall

And saw no one to stop my flight

Except the Queen of Northern Wales

Who appeared anxious as I turned to go

I spun and kissed her on the cheek

This simple kiss of thanks to her

Caused her to blush bright as a rose

I raced across the corridor

And felt her eyes fixed on my back

Till I turned right and down some steps

Where stood to huge and savage guards

Each gripped a vicious battle axe

I barely ducked when one swung down

I thrust on coming up and struck

He staggered backwards from the blow

And dropped his axe down at his side

The second one then snarled at me

I slashed by blade cross at his head

He blocked the blow with his axe shaft

And countered downward at my arm

I raised my sword and blocked the head

And charged into his open chest

He fell sprawled on the floor

His battle axe lay at my feet

I leapt over him to the gate

And jumped upon my horse to ride

I heard a horn blow from the keep

I raced out to the open road

No one pursued me, I was safe

But Morgan never truly sleeps

Her eyes see all throughout the land

I rode unto the North of Wales

Where Badermagus has his court

Four days I took the open road

Until I came upon a field

With knights preparing for a fray

I saw a standard, black as night

It did belong to dread Turquin

The standard on the other side

Was Northern Wales' yellow dragon

The knights of Turquin were a force

They're frightening to look upon

A hundred men rode with him

Their lances hung with black ribbons

The other side was few and small

A couple dozen men stood there

Their tattered armor in sore state

Their yellow ribbons fluttered slow

Their trembling hearts beat fast with fear

I rode up to their aged king

And cried 'King Bademagus, ho!

I am Sir Lancelot the bold

I'm from the court of Camelot

Your daughter saved me, I'll repay

My debt to her in full to you

Tarquin's hated through these lands

I'll serve him for his villainy'

With this I raised my lance

These knights did cheer after my speech

And I rode forward at their ranks

Tarquin rode forth in opposition

I dropped my lance and spurred my horse

My lance struck true upon his shield

And sent him flying back and down

He tumbled on the muddy field

I raised my lance and turned to face

The row of knights assembled there

Tarquin's retainers saw him sprawled

Unmoving in the grassy plain

Fear gripped their hearts, they turned and fled

King Bademagus and his knights

Gave chase unto their hated foe

We came upon their castle walls

And arrows fell like rain on us

But we had caught up to the knights

And entered through the gate behind

Demoralized and winded they

We cut some down in moments swift

The rest surrendered, held for gold

For ransom, they promised reward

But I found treasure greater still

Locked in the tower Lionel sat

He'd languished for a couple weeks

He told me as I lay asleep

Beneath the apple tree before

In what now seemed a distant age

Tarquin had rode to challenge him

Tarquin had bested him in fight

And dragged Sir Lionel to his keep

Where he had kept him prisoner

In hopes of raising ransom then

I was delighted to find him

So freed we sallied forth again

To seek adventure where it lay"

At that climax Sir Lancelot

Did raise his hand, his story done

And all the hall broke to applaud

So marvelous a tale as that

Elaine's hands beat together quick

To match the racing of her heart

For so she loved him for his tale

He showed a hero's bravery

His booming voice enraptured her

She loved the sound of every word

She thought of how that voice would sound

When whispered words of love it spoke

But in those thoughts her heart turned green

As wood that grows in early spring

Those words he would not speak to her

In Guinevere was his desire

How Elaine hated Guinevere

Whose poison tongue and honey smile

Had made a slave a Lancelot

Elaine sat down in deep despair

If only she could changer herself

To likeness of Queen Guinevere

In anger she took to her feet

And stormed out of the mammoth hall

To her parents embarrassment

They made apologies for her

Out to their hall of noble guests

Elaine came to her chamber thus

She was in a grievous state

So she began to pace her room

With hatred sworn for Guinevere

Her maids arrived in a short while

And saw their mistress in this storm

They looked among themselves concerned

And wondered what was wrong with her

"Oh mistress" spoke one of the girls

Named Bethany, she served Elaine

Since both of them were little girls

And so she knew her mistress's heart

"You'll behavior does not suit

A lady born of royal blood"

"A pox on that" spat back Elaine,

"What use is royal blood or courts

Or golden crowns or castles fair

All of those riches are but ash

That bring no happiness to me

I wish that I were beautiful"

She smiled sadly and then went on

"So beautiful that Lancelot

Would forget his loved Guinevere

And swear to spend his life with me

You've seen his strength, I've seen his heart

He showed that in his story here

Oh were I just like Guinevere

If only for a single night"

At these words Bethany did smile

And said "For one night then be Guinevere

I've skill with paint and powder such

That I can make you look like her

In darkness you'll meet Lancelot

Go to his room and with a kiss

You'll softly wake your handsome knight

In his confusion he'll believe

That you are Lady Guinevere"

Elaine was shocked but thought awhile

"But if the ruse is found by him

And he discovers I'm not she"

"He'll tell himself you're Guinevere

The moment that he feels your kiss

As you continue your caress

No force in heaven could dissuade

He will deceive himself in this

No matter what he knows is true."

"But how shall I be Guinevere?

Her hair is short and red, I'm told

While mine is long and golden blonde

My hips are slender and my breasts

Are not voluptuous like her"

"We've wigs and padding for this ruse"

Said Bethany with knowing smile

"We know how to deceive ourselves

To fool another is not hard"

Elaine then nodded her consent

And stood still as her maids did work

They dressed her in a green trousseau,

For Guinevere wore only green,

They found a wig of copper red

And tucked Elaine's hair underneath

With padding had her figure changed

Though none had seen Queen Guinevere

She'd been described by bards at court

They thought they'd done a passing job

Elaine would have her Lancelot

How still the night, how long the wait

For everyone to end their day

Footfalls echoed and whispers came

For ages till the midnight came

And there was silence throughout the place

How still the night how loud heart

As the princess snuck to the hall

What if she woke her parents then

And saw their loved daughter such?

She blushed in shame to think like this

And yet desire did quench her shame

But what if Lancelot asleep

Should shout out loud when he awoke

She'd be humiliated then

Apart from her beloved knight

And thrown out of her father's home

The midnight hour, she heard an owl

And within its mournful cry took heart

If she did not find courage now

She would cry mournful all her life

She crept across the empty hall

Crept past her parent's bedroom door

And to the room of Lancelot

Entered on tiptoes to his bed

And saw her love in silhouette

The moonlight made his features shine

He seemed a masculine vision

Broad-chested, handsome in his sleep

As virile as a stag in spring

She could have gazed for hours thus

Instead she bent down and her mouth

Met his within a sudden kiss

He groaned and then his eyes fluttered

And saw Elaine dressed as his queen.

"What Guinevere?" He asked confused

"Where am I?" as he looked around

"With me," Elaine replied sweetly

And kissed him strongly once again

His eyes closed tightly to his dream

And he responded ardently

With burning kisses of his own

"Oh Lancelot," whispered Elaine

"I've been so lonely since you left

I've dreamt of nothing but your touch

And how I feel wrapped in your arms."

"Sweet Guinevere," he sat and smiled

"I've felt that pain of loneliness

Each lass that I saw had your face

Each smile was like your smile, I thought

Until up close I saw that they

Were counterfeit's of your beauty

I've longed for nothing but your kiss

I've wanted naught but your embrace."

"Oh Lancelot," Elaine near tears

Cried as she threw herself at him

In hurried rush of loves embrace

Her gown fluttered to the floor

A butterfly beneath the moon

No padding hid her lithe figure

But Lancelot caressed her still

His fingers running through her hair

Had knocked her wig unto the floor

The pale light played on her long hair

And reveled in her golden locks

As did Lancelot with joy

In passion's kiss and passion's breath

He pulled her naked form to his

What color is the moon my love?

It's orange like a melon wedge

Suspended in the summer sky

What does the breeze feel like tonight?

It's gentle as a maiden's kiss

It's perfumed with the dew of sweet grass

What is the song of nightingales?

They sing of children's gentle dreams

I have long forgotten those

What color are the clouds at night?

They're dark and heavy like my thoughts

When you are gone a way

Do stars know they're my jewelry?

Do frogs know they're my orchestra?

And does the wind know that it sighs

The way I do when we're apart?

The melancholy thoughts of night

Give way upon Aurora's step

Elaine awoke with sunlight's kiss

And cheerful songs of the lark

Her smile, the sweetness borne of joy

From memory of passing night

She rolled her eyes to Lancelot

To gaze upon her loving knight

But saw no one else next to her

Nobody lying in the bed

But her, just her, she was alone

She sat upright with a panicked start

Not minding as the covers fell

Revealing her nude form to dawn

She searched around the room in haste

As if her lord were hidden there

Despair and shame coursed through her veins

She picked up the green gown and dressed

In hurried pace her hair askew

Her dress undone, she ran outside

Into the hall where her maids stood

"Oh mistress" Bethany in tears

"Your Lancelot has left this place

Before the dawn I saw him traipse

With caution step out of the room"

"He's gone" Elaine repeated this

"Did you not try to stay his flight?"

"I did" Bethany hung her head in shame.

"I said 'Your night was sweet, wasn't it?'

He said his heart was sworn before

And he'd love none but Queen Guinevere

'You knew Elaine,' I said to him

'Her ruse could not have fooled you long,

You knew she was not Guinevere

Lest you thought Guinevere had grown

More lithe and young since you last met'

In his anger he shoved me aside

A brutal shock from a beastly man

I stumbled to the cold stone floor

Then tears welled up in my eyes

And I began to cry for you

Your love was wasted on that knight

He's but a silver tongued rogue."

"No tears for me," Elaine smiled sad

"I've known the love of Lancelot

Queens of these lands envy me.

He's not a rogue, I am to blame

I am a vixen, I know it

I went to him so shamelessly

And now I'm shamed as I deserve"

Now endless pass the endless days

Before the altar, on her knees

Before the loom and tapestry

Often Elaine will reminisce

And think of her sweet Lancelot

He took a ribbon from her hair

A delicate blue band of hers

While she was fast asleep that night

A trophy of her tender love

As such a conqueror deserves

Elaine heard rumors of her bow

He wore it to a tournament

This shielded his identity

For Lancelot would no token wear

But those of Lady Guinevere

And so anonymous he won

There many jousts in the contest

He won the prize, a diamond brooch

That now was worn by Guinevere

Elaine had hoped that he'd return

But gone her love had gone away

And with the signs of life to come

Her parents hardly spoke to her

Nor would the servants give reply

Though often they'd talk when she had left

When they had thought she could not hear

Her only comfort was her maids

The understood their mistress's heart

No maid could look on Lancelot

And feel differently than Elaine

Beneath the visage of the Saints

She dwelt on unrequited love

The shadows in her chamber breathe

Her memories of Lancelot.


End file.
